For 10 years, the National Cancer Institute (NCI) has been developing and disseminating web- and mobile-based interventions to provide smokers who want to quit with access to evidence-based smoking cessation information and on-demand support. These resources started as a single website in 2003 and have expanded to include four websites, six smartphone applications, 13 social media channels, and multiple text messaging programs in 2014. Through this contract mechanism, the contractor shall provide creative and unique ideas and products that contribute to the significant expansion of the awareness and treatment engagement in evidence-based tobacco cessation services such as National Cancer Institute?s (NCI?s) smoking cessation website. Tasks associated with this work include the design and development of interactive tools, translation and maintenance of online Spanish and other specific language cessation resources, continued development into other health behaviors as they relate to smoking cessation and cancer, and the planning and implementation of a broad marketing/promotion strategy for the sites, multi-level monitoring of reach, engagement and effectiveness of the NCI web based tobacco resources and international mHealth projects. These products and tasks will enable NCI to more effectively disseminate smoking cessation information and provide cessation and cancer control services to both the general population of smokers and specific high risk and underserved populations.